The Limits of a Demon
by Tainted Rhapsody
Summary: Sebastian may be perfect in every single way, but even a demon butler has his limits. Especially when it comes to... certain needs. What happens when Ciel unconciously pushes them too far? Yaoi, Light Bondage, Lemon


**Hullo everyone! (or anybody who's actually bothered to read this. If you have, THANK YOU!) THis is my first fiction in this '_genre' _*wink**wink**nudge*nudge*. Well actually, it's my first ever fanfiction! Yippee! What momentous occassion! (*sniff* my parents would be so proud.) Sooooo... please, please, please be gentle. I really hope I get reviews, especially with constructive critiscism, so, I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL MORE LOVED! No flames please. Heehee. I think I'm hyper. (Ignore the insane person talking) Well then, please enjoy! ^_^**

The petite boy clad in a white dress shirt, signature black shorts and a blue tunic that reached his round knees stared blankly out the large arched windows of his study.

Down in the stone courtyard, surrounded by green trees of peculiar shapes (courtesy of Finny), the servants of the Phantomhive mansion lounged. They lounged on a chequered cloth, laughing and joking.

It was a beautiful day, with birds singing in the trees and the warm rays of the sun beaming down on the energised trio (even Tanaka was there). Bard had woken up spectacularly animated, and so to avoid the imminent destruction of the manor's kitchen, Sebastian had given him a day off, to 'enjoy' the wonderful weather. Naturally, the other two had followed him like ducklings, and thus there they were, finding shapes in the clouds ("Look, look, look! There's an apple with a horn walking on stilts!" "…I just see a bird…" "Ho! Ho! Ho!").

They had invited Ciel and Sebastian to join them, but both had declined, as the butler had to prepare lunch (along with nurturing the other side of the lush garden back to life – Finny had destroyed the entire backyard – , changing the tapestries that Bard had set on fire – when attempting to make a salad – , and replacing the countless dishes that Maylene had broken – again), and Ciel had flat out refused.

Ciel sighed and rubbed the sides of his temples. They were…_frolicking._ The gaiety they were exuding was so syrupy, it was almost bile-inducing. You almost expected a unicorn to start prancing around (although there _was_ the fire-breathing dog from hell, but he didn't think that counted). What he would give to have a little peace; he couldn't even leave his room without endangering his life (he had almost been flattened when a certain glasses-wearing maid had unintentionally pushed a bookshelf over when dusting novels in the library) nowadays. Even now that he was out of their danger zone, they just _had_ to pick the area directly outside his study to situate their merrymaking.

The wonderful weather had no effect on him whatsoever; for someone who lived only on grief and hatred, the small luxuries of life were deemed unimportant.

There was no regret for his lost innocence, or even his ability to feel joy. In fact, if there was one thing he was thankful for, it was that he had become cold and indifferent. He did not miss his childish naivety; there was no room in his world for ignorance. Ciel was almost glad that his enemies had exposed him to reality.

A sharp knock echoed through the large room, snapping the young man out of his reverie.

"Come in." he said, turning around slowly.

The large oak door glided open, revealing a lean man with hair as black as night and eyes redder than the depths of hell. He was dressed in a tasteful butler uniform, which suited and yet at the same time contradicted the handsome man. The said individual looked exceptional in the dark coat-tailed jacket (as he did in anything else), but the graceful way in which he carried himself was more similar to someone who belonged to the class of nobility, not just a simple servant.

"My lord, I have prepared your afternoon tea. Do you wish to have it now?" the butler said, his face never loosing the small smirk that he always wore in front of his master. Due to this, Ciel could never tell what the man – no, demon – was thinking. The cutlery upon the silver tray he carried did not even tinkle, demonstrating the nimbleness of the demon's hands.

"Yes, Sebastian. Place it on the desk." Ciel replied, settling into his leather seat.

It never failed to amuse Sebastian to see his master seated on the giant swivel chair; it was almost two metres tall, and Ciel seemed to sink into the material. It provided quite a comical sight, as the boy's small stature was dwarfed by the seat; his feet didn't even touch the floor.

The ever faithful butler placed the tray on the mahogany table, pouring the earl-grey tea from the intricate china teapot into a cup (of the same set, of course) without spilling a drop. The slice of rich chocolate mud cake (that had been placed carefully on a plate so clean it _sparkled_) sat next to an immaculately polished fork, its meticulously arranged sugar-glazed fruits giving off a lustrous sheen.

Ciel stared at the tempting pastry, and licked his lips unconsciously.

This small gesture did not go unnoticed by his butler though, and Sebastian watched as the small pink tongue darted out, sweeping over the identical pink petal-like lips and leaving them with a luscious shine. The butler shuddered inwardly, and attempted to keep his lecherous reactions in check.

His master truly was a beautiful creature. The silky raven hair framed a smooth round face, its circular shape still not altered by the changes of puberty. Little pouty lips curved ever downwards in an endless frown, and the eyes – _Oh_ the eyes: one the deepest blue, an azure that made even sapphires pale in comparison, and the other, currently covered by a silk eye-patch, marked with the intricate purple rune that permanently connected him to the dark-haired demon. Every little detail excited Sebastian in ways that no woman ever could.

Maybe it was because of Ciel being such an enigma: his cerulean eyes showed maturity and cold calculation far beyond his age – of past lessons learnt the hard way, yet at times there was a slight innocence evident within his gaze. Sebastian loved witnessing that small amount of fragility; not because he felt the urge to protect the small boy – quite the opposite, actually. The demon wished for nothing more than to taint that purity with his own two hands.

That urge was strangely stronger today.

His master languidly picked up the fork, cut into the cake and placed the small portion carefully into his mouth, his rosy lips closing sensually around the cold metal. Ciel closed his eyes, savouring the way in which the rich flavour spread through his taste-buds.

Yes. _Definitely_ stronger.

Suddenly, his pants felt far too restricting. Resisting the urge to shift in his position, Sebastian watched, entranced as the boy slowly finished the creamy pastry.

Completely oblivious to his butler's obvious discomfort, Ciel brought his small fingers to his tongue and unhurriedly licked the crumbs off, his digits lightly tracing the edges of his pert lips.

_Oh God_. The thought of what his mouth would _taste_ like…

"Sebastian. Sebastian!" His master's voice – far too low and weary for a teenage boy of his age – brought the entranced demon back to reality. "What's wrong with you, spacing out like that?"

"Oh. Please beg my forgiveness, my Lord. I was… thinking about something." His ever faithful butler muttered.

Ciel carefully scrutinised him, a slight wrinkle forming on his forehead. Since when was Sebastian ever absent-minded? It had never occurred in the 3 years of their contract – if the demon had been prone to day-dreaming, then Ciel's life would have ended long before today.

It was not like the emotionless young boy to worry for the well-being of others, but his demon butler was an exception; after all, he still had lunch to make.

Maybe he was ill. Wait, could demons even _get _sick?

Reflexively, Ciel stood up and pressed the palm of his hand to Sebastian's forehead. His temperature was fine. _Hm._

Sebastian's eyes widened. "M-my Lord?"

"It's nothing, Sebastian. I just thought you seemed…out of character today." His master remarked, lowering his hand and turning away.

A white-gloved hand closed around his wrist. Suddenly, Ciel felt himself being pulled back… right into his butler's chest.

"That was rather unkind, my Lord. Touching other people unexpectedly may leave them rather… impulsive. _Especially_ demons." A voice, edged with lust breathed on his ear.

"What are you – " Ciel began, but was cut off as warm lips were pressed firmly onto his.

He froze. The mouth on his was velvety smooth, and tasted heavenly – a mix of something rich and sweet, with a slight bitter aftertaste. Ciel had never understood why people found it so enjoyable to exchange bodily fluids with one another. He did now.

Confusion reigned within his thoughts. As much as he wanted to continue the addictive feeling of being kissed, doing such a thing – with a _man_ no less – was embarrassing. Although he did not wish to admit it, Ciel was new to this field, and he did _not_ enjoy feeling insecure.

The young noble began to struggle within Sebastian's arms. Summoning all the force his tiny body could muster, Ciel tore his lips from the demon's and pushed hard against the man's chest.

"S-stop!" he gasped, continuing to shove against the butler, but to no avail; the taller man refused to let go of him.

"Why, my Lord?" strong arms contracted around Ciel, pressing him closer to the other's body. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Sebastian whispered against a pale neck, the sensation of his warm breath sending shivers up the boy's spine.

The demon licked the soft skin of his master, leisurely drawing gentle circles upon the smooth expanse. Ciel shuddered violently, his breaths turning into gasps as he struggled to hold back the moan threatening to escape from his throat.

"Se-Sebastian! Stop! I order yo– Oh god!" a moan echoed through the room as the older man began to nip and suck.

"Hnn…d-don't!" Ciel gasped, feeling Sebastian's lips glide along his neck, blood red eyes leering up at him. A tongue ran up his jugular, and Ciel tipped his head back, desperately trying to escape.

It was so hard to think…the warm breath on his neck…the muscular arms holding him so close…everything became blurred as his eyes began to swim...it would be so easy just to let go...

No. He couldn't. Not with a...a _monster_ like him. Never.

Ciel renewed his struggles, shoving and pushing. "I told you, Sebastian! Stop this immedia–"again, he was interrupted as a set of lips crushed onto his own – was this going to happen _every_ time? – this time much more demanding.

A gloved hand slowly unbuttoned the slender boy's dress shirt, as the other moved behind Ciel's neck, pressing their mouths closer together. The white cloth was pushed aside, exposing a large expanse of pure white skin. Sebastian's finger slid up his young master's chest, eliciting a small shiver from the lithe body beneath his hand.

Those nimble fingers then moved on to rub a nipple, pinching and tugging softly. Ciel gasped and moved his hand to stop his butler's, the blush on his face deepening as his chest trembled.

The demon took advantage of the boy's open lips, slipping his tongue in and exploring the delicious caverns of his master's mouth. A small noise emitted from the back of Ciel's throat, causing the now extremely aroused butler to kiss him harder.

Sebastian's hands roamed Ciel's body, running along his spine, tracing the planes of his chest, every touch causing the boy to shudder. Fingers moving up to Ciel's face, the butler smoothly tugged off his silk eye patch, letting it fall to the ground.

Breaking the kiss, the demon stared down at his now helpless young master, whose half-lidded eyes were glazed over with a mix of lust and confusion. The most enticing of blushes covered his cheeks, and his pert lips were open, breaths shaken. Sebastian smirked as he saw the mess the stoic young man had become.

"So sensitive..." the demon, eyes now deep red with desire, bent down and breathed into his trembling master's ear, nibbling softly on his earlobe. Sebastian chuckled sensually as Ciel's breathing hitched. He was so innocent, and the fact that he didn't realise it made this all the more entertaining.

Ciel could feel his knees weakening at the sound of Sebastian's voice, and as he clutched desperately onto his butler's shirt, the blue eyed boy fought to keep his sanity intact and his common sense in place.

Suddenly, Sebastian shoved his master against the desk, strewing the papers and writing utensils in all directions. Ciel gave a (slightly unmanly) squeak as his head hit the hard mahogany table, sending a jolt of pain through his already sensitive nervous system.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Ciel shouted as a large hand dragged his wrists upwards and held them in place above his head. "Didn't I already tell you to – nnn! Ah, no, Sebas – "a warm, moist mouth closed over an abused nipple, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

Moans filled the room as the raven haired man continued his ministrations, bringing his un-occupied hand up to pinch and twist the other nipple. The young man struggled against Sebastian, but the hold on his wrists refused to break.

The butler lifted his head, his eyes meeting two glowing orbs, one azure, and the other purple. Raising his hand to his lips, the demon gripped the seams of his glove with his teeth, tugging softly. The white material slid off, revealing an intricate rune, the same as the one which resided within his master's right eye.

Ciel shivered, watching Sebastian sensually shed his glove. The deep red eyes above his examined him intensely, making him turn his head to the side uncomfortably. It was as if the demon holding him down was staring into the very depths of his soul, and liked what he saw.

The bare hand hooked onto Ciel's shorts, tugging down unhurriedly. The young nobleman snapped his head back to the front, eyes widening as he realised what Sebastian was intending to do.

"No! N-not there!" he cried, his panic showing as he renewed his struggles. Sebastian smirked, his hand continuing to travel downwards.

"But why, my lord? I promise it will feel good." he replied, the butler's desire evident in his baritone voice.

"Th-that's not the problem here!"Ciel gasped out, "such a thing...it's embarrassing!"

"Is that so, my Lord? But you are already so aroused."

A hand rubbed against the tent of Ciel's underwear, softly teasing his growing erection.

"Nnn! Ah! No! Stop!" the boy cried, eyes closing tight at the sensation.

"Hmm? Why, though?" Sebastian cooed, his fingers stroking the wet stain beginning to form on the linen undergarments.

When had his arousal grown? Why was he getting excited from being touched by a man (and a _demon_ no less)? Such a thing was...was..._shameful_.

A hand crept under the cloth covering his straining erection, freeing it from its restrictions.

Ciel gasped. Long, nimble fingers closed around his shaft and began a steady pace, sending waves of pure pleasure to every cell in his body.

The young nobleman moaned loudly. The sound was long and passionate, so much so that Ciel flushed an even deeper red as he heard it.

"My, my, it appears that my Lord has become rather...excited." Sebastian observed, a smug smile forming on his lips.

A choked mewl was all he received in reply. The demon smirked, bending down to devour the sensitive flesh covering the other's collarbone.

The _sensations_ he experienced. Ciel felt so breath-takingly good. It was almost beyond words... the feel of the cool wood on his back, the nails dragged across his shaft causing fireworks to explode in front of his eyes, Sebastian's mouth sucking and licking on his sensitive skin...everything was amazing.

Ciel began to buck into the hand gripping his cock, a humiliating action he would have absolutely abhorred himself for, had it been any other situation. In his state though, the young boy could barely think straight, much less register embarrassment.

Ciel could feel himself teetering ever closer to the edge, and as his butler teased the slit of his shaft, the slender boy cried out in pleasure, all thoughts except for those of release abandoned.

He closed his eyes tightly, his back rising into an arch.

_So close...he was so close..._

The slim fingers removed themselves from his cock just as Ciel was about to snap, making him open his eyes in surprise. He unwittingly let out a small whimper, the feeling of unappeased pressure within his groin becoming painful.

"Wh-why did you stop?" As shameful as it was to admit that he had enjoyed such treatment, the proud noble was more interested in having his 'problem' relieved than maintaining his (probably already lost) dignity.

Mismatched, hooded eyes peered up at Sebastian as he pulled back to observe his handiwork.

The demon smiled.

"Because it would be a shame if we were to merely end this here, would you not agree, my Lord?"

Ciel's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he contemplated his butler's words.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?"

Suddenly, the slender boy was turned onto his front, with his knees on the wooden table and his bottom raised high in the air. Ciel's hands were released for a moment, allowing the dark-haired demon to shed his remaining glove before moving on to his tie.

Looping the silk necktie around Ciel's already sore wrists, Sebastian proceeded to tightly bind his master's hands. The exhausted body beneath him struggled only slightly to this new form of bondage, already too tired, and too desperate, to fight earnestly.

The butler chuckled to himself internally. He found it phenomenally amusing that his ever dignified master was being obedient, even if it was only because his body sought release.

Ciel looked over his shoulder in question, eyes half-lidded with lust gazing inquiringly at his butler.

Sebastian felt himself go achingly hard, the look of such wild desire in those orbs making his shaft throb. _That look should be illegal_.

Purring deeply, the butler pressed two of his digits against Ciel's lips; the silent command being instantly obeyed as the young boy tentatively sucked and licked the long fingers.

Smiling lecherously, Sebastian withdrew his lubricated fingers and slowly rubbed the oh so tempting ring of muscle displayed in front of him.

"Mmmh!" Ciel cried out, his body burning from the slight touch.

The demon inserted a finger in, eliciting a sharp gasp from the body beneath him. The entrance was amazingly tight, making Sebastian almost moan at the thought of being encased in the delicious heat.

Ciel shivered uncontrollably, the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure driving him absolutely insane.

Without warning, the raven-haired man added in another finger, beginning to scissor and twist, slowly widening his master's opening.

"Oh God! Don-It h-hurts!"

Ciel moaned and twitched. His eyes were tightly shut as tears began to form on the edges of his eyelids, but that only made him seem that much more enticing.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. Pulling his fingers out with a soft _pop_, he hurriedly undid his suit pants and freed his straining erection. Spitting on his hand (he didn't care _how_ undignified that action was), the butler coated his shaft thoroughly.

The young man lying panting on the wooden desk looked back, locking eyes with his butler. Sebastian smirked, his teasing attitude still not completely gone.

Ciel's eyes widened to the size of plates as he felt something warm, rock-hard, and _definitely_ not fingers press against his entrance.

"Mmmh! Aah! It-it rea-it really hurts, Sebastian!" he cried out, as the demon slowly pushed deeper into him.

"Relax, my lord. It will stop hurting soon." The butler murmured softly into his ear, moving his hands soothingly up and down the boy's sides.

Ciel bit his bottom lip, the searing pain causing tears to drip down his cheeks.

_Oh God. He was so tight._

The heat encasing Sebastian's length was absolute heaven. It was all he could do not to just thrust deep and hard into the lithe body beneath him.

When he was sheathed up to the hilt in Ciel's behind, Sebastian threaded his fingers softly through the boy's raven-black hair, calming him.

"My Lord, I'm going to start moving now." he said.

Ciel nodded slightly through his tears, giving his consent.

The butler moved slowly, starting a stable rhythm.

The nobleman moaned loudly, the sensation of having something moving deep within him encompassing all of his senses.

Sebastian moved faster, rumbling softly at the divine friction Ciel's opening provided him. Moving all the way out, he thrust in at a breakneck speed, causing the slim body beneath him to spasm with wracks of pleasure.

"Oh-Se-se-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, his mind blank with the searing hot pleasure that dominated his mind.

Thrusting even harder, Sebastian hit the extra sensitive spot within the young boy, causing him to almost scream as stars flashed across his eyes.

The butler positioned himself within Ciel, and began to thrust, hitting his sweet spot with unfailing accuracy. Grabbing hold of the young boy's shaft, Sebastian began to stroke quickly.

Ciel was going absolutely insane. His body felt like it was on fire. The world melted into nothingness as his breathing became erratic, his moans grew louder, his palms clenched to the point that it was painful, his back arched and his head snapped upwards... if the Phantomhive mansion had been burning down in that very moment, he wouldn't have noticed.

Sebastian thrust impossibly hard into the boy's prostate, causing him to scream in pleasure as he released all over his butler's hand. As Ciel reached his orgasm, the walls around the demon's shaft convulsed, also causing him to come deep into the body beneath him.

"My Lord."

Ciel turned his head to the side, his cheek resting on the feathered pillow of his king-sized bed.

"_What_?" was the venomous reply to his butler's words.

"For how long do you intend to stay sulking like that?" Sebastian said, a small smirk gracing his face.

That smirk _infuriated_ Ciel. He pushed himself of the mattress and into a sitting position, wincing at the stab of pain that shot though his rear. Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Well, what did you expect? That I'd just turn around and start embracing my _unwilling_ change of sexuality? Do you have any idea how shameful this is to the Phantomhive name? It's atrocious, for men to do such things together! And another thing, I did NOT give you permission to enter my room!" he burst out.

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone of the same gender. The idea that it is evil to do such a thing is only the creation of the foolish human mind. Demons have been doing it for centuries." came the patient reply.

"Y-yes, that may be so, but..."

Sebastian crawled slowly onto the bed, placing both hands on the headboard on either side of Ciel's head.

"Then what's the problem, My Lord? Would you not agree that we have seen so much more than you men have?" he asked, voice tinged with a sensual tone. "It had felt amazingly good, didn't it?"

The young nobleman blushed a deep red, his mind searching for a retort but failing to find one.

The butler lowered his head onto Ciel's neck, his mouth brushing it lightly.

All thoughts went out the window as the sapphire-eyed boy began to shiver, his breaths coming out in gasps.

Sebastian smirked into his master's collarbone, happy that he had managed to divert the conversation, at least for now.

He would come round eventually. That, he was sure of.

**Soooooooooooooo? How was it? How was it? Was it good? (yippee!) Was it bad? (not so yippee) Either way, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! **


End file.
